


The day our favorite doctor was born

by Villages_offorests



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Gon's hugs are literally him full on jumping you bye, Happy birthday Leorioo, Killua has an attitude, Kurapika is amazing, basically early morning birthday wishes and platonic fluff, refrenced leopika and Killugon because we're kind of homosexual, this is a Leorio appreciation post, we're a tad late but I think we're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villages_offorests/pseuds/Villages_offorests
Summary: In which a man turns 23 surrounded by the friends he calls family.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 7





	The day our favorite doctor was born

Leorio sat in his bedroom, working on his latest med school assignment, just like he always did.

At six in the morning, just like he always did.

Because how passionate Leorio was about helping people did not distract anyone from the fact that procrastination was something he experienced more often than not; and so here he was.

But then he heard.

..Something.

What the hell?

_ "Haaaaaaa.." _

Was someone in this house really up at  _ six  _ right now?

_ "Pppyyyyyyyyyy…" _

Running footsteps came in earshot as the voice got louder.

_ "Bir"- _

His door was thrown open and Leorio whipped around to see a head of gravity defying Raven hair and Golden eyes barreling towards him in the air:

"-THDAY LEORIOO!" Gon grappled on to the doctor-to-be who was now standing, but just barely. 

"Gon!" Leorio coughed before ruffling the hair of the boy attached to his torso and smiling as Gon hummed contentedly.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks! ..Why are you up at-.."

Gon dropped and gave his friend a look that said:  _ are you honestly surprised?  _ Leorio simply answered with a sigh and a look of his own:  _ No, I shouldn't be. _

"Why are  _ you  _ up at six?"

Leorio raised an eyebrow at the freckle spattered boy, and it confirmed Gon's suspicion as Leorio turned to sit back in his chair and grasp his pencil.

"Leorioooo, you shouldn't work on your birthday, who works on their birthday?"

"Alot of people, Gon. You'd be surprised."

"W-. Well you shouldn't work on  _ yours _ ."

"Gon. Buddy, I don't have time for this."

"You totally do! I have stuff to work on too, we could all have a group study session tonight!"

"..M' n Kurapika don' have anything t' work on. You guys 're on your own, sorry."

Gon's eyes lit up as his best friend walked into the room, rubbing sleep heavy eyelids and mumbling to himself.

"KILLUAA!" The blue eyed boy, now wide awake because Gon  _ yet again  _ sprung up and grappled onto his friend, now hugging his shoulders because their height difference was not as abnormal as when Gon hugged Leorio earlier.

"YACK-! ..Hi. Gon." The doctor watched fondly as Killua albeit hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gon's back and returned the hug he was trapped in.

"Happy birthday, old man." Killua mumbled into Gon's shoulder as he looked at the lanky brunette with those strangely ever-seeing blue eyes.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm a-"

Wait.

Leorio was-

_ Leorio was 23 now.  _

He saw, with great depression, that Killua had realized this before him because of the lilted grin plastered to his face, that became softer as he let go of Gon to let him fall to the floor and laugh when the shorter boy let out a whine.

God, these two little brats were truly everything, weren't they.

"A  _ what?  _ A 'teenager, just like we are'?" Killua snarked (with no real bite in his tone). 

Leorio drew out a long sigh and went to answer;

"I believe Leorio has been an adult for a while now. As have I." 

And, there was Kurapika. 

Gon clearly pointed that out before jumping onto Kurapika too.

"..Well. Now that we've verified both me and Kurapika are old hags-"

"Excuse me, Leorio?"

"..That's  _ mr. _ Leorio." 

Killua snorted and Gon fell off of Kurapika in the midst of a giggle fit, leaving Kurapika free enough to shoot the man across from himself a glare and walk over to pinch him in the shoulder,  _ hard. _

"YAH! KURAPIKAA?!"

"I cannot punch you on your birthday,  _ Leorio.  _ This is the next best thing."

Well, at least he was spared a crumb of mercy from someone other than Gon. 

"All of you should be asleep."

Killua, Gon, and Leorio responded with an exasperated groan and a drawn out  _ "Kurapikaaaa…"  _

The result was a sigh, a soft smile, and a promise to make tea for all of them as well as himself, followed by the blonde leaving the room. 

Leorio looked after the man with a smile, growing nervous as the gaze upon him was growing  _ palpably  _ heavy.

"What is it, you two? Is my hair messed up? I've been up all night cut me some slack-"

"Nah, you're just a lovesick hag." 

Leorio flushed and cleared his throat, thinking for a moment. 

Then, he smiled at Killua, who gave him a confused frown; "Well, I could always say the same about  _ you _ , but I like to think we came to a silent agreement."

"W-WHAT?! HEY, OLD MAN, DON'T WALK AWAY?! COME BACK HERE- GON, QUIT."

"BUT KILLUAAA, WHAT'S HE TALKING ABOUT??"

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET. IT IS SIX IN THE MORNING, AND YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE THE NEIGHBORS. IF I RECEIVE  _ ONE MORE  _ NOISE COMPLAINT, I WILL HAVE YOUR  _ EYES. _ TO USE AS JEWELRY. GOT IT?"

Yeah. It was gonna be a great day today.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really liked writing this. It was a ton of fun for me and I really hope you enjoyed it! I apologize if anyone is a little out of character.  
> I love you, I'm so proud of you! Spread kindness, have a good day. 💞


End file.
